


皮肤饥渴症

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A hug for Pep, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 皮肤饥渴症是一种时不时出现的症状，当然也有可能长期存在故事发生在2019年，奇幻现实向，平行世界没有COVID-19，只有间歇性想抱抱的皮肤饥渴cp依次VA两小只哼花沙漏渣瓜
Relationships: Alisson Becker/Virgil van Dijk, Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah, Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp, Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson
Kudos: 5





	皮肤饥渴症

_I love to hug. Not like Jürgen，he's a master of that, but I try to._

_Pep Guardiola_

【1】

当林德斯宣布可以休息一会儿后，范戴克在这堂训练课的第四次，走到了在球门附近就地坐下的阿利松身旁，一手搂住阿利松的腰，一手抱着他的胳膊。

“你又来了，”罗伯逊大声起哄，“我们都知道Ali刚刚伤愈复出，但Virg你就不能矜持一点吗。”

阿诺德在他说话间也坐到了他身旁，菲尔米诺在他俩背后吹了声口哨，亨德森给拉拉纳递了瓶水，萨拉赫和洛夫伦则始终在旁若无人地说悄悄话，米尔纳观察了一圈，像是咏叹调一样地总结，“啊，这美丽的爱情。”

一片哄笑声中，张伯伦突然想到了什么，“Virgil，你是不是感觉，很想抱他？就是觉得看见他就想黏上去，抱着他才会觉得……舒服？”

“对，就是这样。”范戴克点点头，抱着阿利松的手臂又往怀里紧了紧。

阿利松另一只手推了他一把，“就知道你不安好心。”

“这哪里能叫不安好心，这说明我想要的就只有你。”范戴克一点都不矜持地靠在阿利松肩上，闪光气场让离得近的阿切尔贝格、阿德里安以及凯莱赫都想主动退避三舍。

“你这叫皮肤饥渴。”张伯伦故作深沉。

“皮肤饥渴症真的存在吗？”埃利奥特和琼斯背靠背坐在地上，问道，“我原以为这些都是小说里编的？”

“当然有了，你看这不就有一个？”菲尔米诺指着还抱着阿利松不撒手的范戴克。

“Bobby，我觉得你也挺有故事的。”马内点点头。

“还有Ox，”维纳尔杜姆补充，“你们两个自己交代一下什么故事吧。”

“其实也没有什么，”张伯伦耸耸肩，“是去年的事儿，夏天有一阵子我就很想抱抱Perrie，后来就不这样了，你们知道的，我以为是大伤时候自然会带来一点安全感缺乏和渴望亲密关系。但现在都过去了，Perrie一开始可嫌弃我黏着她了。”

“抱歉。”维纳尔杜姆摆摆手表达自己的歉意。

“没事，都已经是去年的事情了。Bobby，下面该你了。”

“我也没有什么特殊的故事，只是那段时间也经常抱我的妻子和女儿们，其实我当时就没有觉得有什么不对，还是今天Ox提了才觉得好像当时就是这样，也是去年的事，大概在年底了。”

“Ox是去年夏天，Bobby是去年年底，然后现在的Virgil。”罗伯逊数了一下，“看起来倒也没有什么时间的紧密性，说明这可能就是阶段性偶发的？”

“我觉得Hendo可能也有过，在今年四五月份那时候。”拉拉纳突然说。

四五月份亨德森与拉拉纳之间微妙的氛围，在场的不少人还都有印象，只不过后来两人似乎又和好如初，现场沉默了片刻，阿诺德打破了可疑的氛围，“那也就是说，这个皮肤饥渴症有大概每隔四五个月随机出现在一个人身上？”

【2】

既然可能有“皮肤饥渴”这回事，大家对停止训练后就黏在一起的范戴克与阿利松也多了些理解，顺便希望Virgil的皮肤饥渴症尽快消失，以保护大家饱经风霜的眼睛。

“我觉得这样不行，”阿诺德坐在门外的台阶上，悄悄和罗伯逊说小话，“任何人都没有办法向别人证明自己真的有皮肤饥渴症，也就是任何人都可以宣称自己有皮肤饥渴症。再说像boss天天抱大家，也没说过自己有皮肤饥渴症这回事儿。”

“不得不说，如果Ox没提这么一下Virgil大概也不会真的知道这件事。”两人此时贴得也算很近，“你也可以说你感觉皮肤饥渴，就像你说的，没人能证明自己真的有。”

“我不要。”阿诺德自然地靠着他，“我真的需要说自己皮肤饥渴才能靠近你吗？”

罗伯逊还没来得及疯狂摇头，附近忽然响起了熟悉的声音，“Mo，我确信这就是他们说的，皮肤饥渴。”

罗伯逊和阿诺德对视了一眼，迅速起身钻回了门后盯着渐渐走过来的萨拉赫与洛夫伦。

“真的吗？”萨拉赫看起来不是非常相信洛夫伦，“证明给我看。”

洛夫伦似乎陷入了严肃的思考状态，毕竟这种冷暖自知的事，要证明给别人、哪怕是自己最亲近的人，也是不可能的，阿诺德小声说道，“我就知道是这样。”

看洛夫伦似乎真的想不出来怎么证明这点，萨拉赫补充了一句，“那我问你答？”

洛夫伦点点头。

“什么时候开始的？”

“今天中午，不，也许早上就开始了。”

“什么感觉？”

“很想抱抱你的感觉。”

“不是，什么特殊的感觉让你觉得与平常不同了？“

洛夫伦似乎迟疑了一会儿，“觉得你比平常更可爱了算吗？”

萨拉赫顺手锤了他的肩膀一下，“如果我不抱你呢，你会有什么感觉？”

罗伯逊和阿诺德继续看热闹不嫌事儿大地围观送命题，首先，肯定不能说不抱就过不下去了——他现在不也还好好的；其次，当然也不能说不抱也完全没事。

“这个，”洛夫伦深入思索了一下，“你刚才问过了，就是今天有什么特殊的感觉那个。Mo，这本来就不是有那么明确的信号，这就像——渴望，对，就是渴望，渴了想要喝水，饿了想要吃饭，困了想要睡觉，就是这种渴望。”

“那不一样，你不喝水不吃饭不行，但我看你现在也挺好的。”

罗伯逊和阿诺德在门后偷笑。

“好了好了，我不问了。”萨拉赫止住了洛夫伦的反驳，然后走近了一点，抱住了他。

暗中观察的罗伯逊&阿诺德：？？？

【3】

大概是受一段时间以来球员们若有若无、也不知道真的有没有的皮肤饥渴症的影响，当十一月在安菲尔德迎战曼城之前，克洛普与瓜迪奥拉握手拥抱时，瓜迪奥拉轻声在他耳边说，“我们好像很久没见面了”时，克洛普脱口回了句，“你想我了？还是你更渴望我的拥抱？”

这基本是个事实，社区盾之后联赛之前，他们也只见过寥寥几面，英超没有那么多时间给两位目前最大的争冠对手主帅约会，更何况几乎一进入十一月人们几乎就在数着日子等着这场天王山之战，两队从球员到工作人员也无不在为这场比赛做着准备。

瓜迪奥拉有些惊讶于克洛普的回应，“什么？”

克洛普仍带着笑看着他，“就像某种皮肤饥渴？”他的手从瓜迪奥拉的腰上迅速滑到肩上，“太久不见需要恋人的爱抚？”

克洛普说完快走了几步回了主队的教练席，留瓜迪奥拉在原地愣了一瞬，险些下一刻追上去，“你——”

【3】

战胜曼城后的几场比赛利物浦越踢越顺，梅尔伍德的训练气氛也活泼而欢快，这一天当克洛普走出更衣室后，迎接他的是一个突然扑进他怀里的人，带着苏格兰口音的“boss”让他从“哪里来的闯入者”差点喊人迅速切换到了面对自己的孩子们的模式，“Andy？出什么事儿了？”

罗伯逊放开了他，后退了几步，“没什么事，就是很想你，boss。”

“我没记错的话，我们昨天的训练还是有见面的？”

“那是昨天份的，”罗伯逊放开了他，迅速飘走了，留下一声“早安，boss。”

“这孩子。”克洛普笑着摇摇头。

罗伯逊的下一个“袭击”目标是范戴克，但是出于范戴克残忍的身高优势，这并没有成功，范戴克按着他的肩膀保持着他和自己一臂的距离，“你在做什么，Andy？”

“测试。”罗伯逊的表情混合着“你都不让我抱抱你我太伤心了”的复杂委屈。

“测试什么——”

范戴克话说到一半，阿利松恰好从更衣室出来，恰巧看到两人的原地“对峙”，“你们在做什么？”

罗伯逊宛如看到了救星一般，“Ali，我可以抱抱你吗？”

“当然没问题了，”阿利松奇怪地看着两人的状态，“但你们这是怎么了？”

“我想做个测试，”范戴克放开了罗伯逊，罗伯逊也吸取了之前的经验教训，先向阿利松解释道，“我怀疑我自己现在也出现了皮肤饥渴症，于是我打算做个测试，或者说，我想看看在皮肤饥渴症的前提下，我抱Trent和抱其他人是否会有不同的感觉。”

“Trent知道吗？”阿利松问道。

罗伯逊点点头，“我从一开始就告诉他了，这本来就是个学术测试嘛。”

“那你已经测试的样本有？”

“我抱了Sadio，Millie，以及boss，然后遇到了Dej和Mo我觉得还是别凑过去了，之后就遇到了你们，哦对了当然先是Trent。”

“结论是？”范戴克饶有兴致地问。

“跟平常没什么区别，”范戴克和阿利松对视了一眼，罗伯逊解释道，“我的意思是，除了更想要这种拥抱式的接触，我不觉得抱Trent或者抱你们大家和平常有什么区别，至于这两者之间的区别，我猜是因为他是Trent所以有区别？”

【4】

“要我说实话吗？”戈麦斯和阿诺德坐在梅尔伍德的训练场另一侧，其他人分散开休息，阿诺德在想自己静静的时候总是喜欢找个角落窝着，戈麦斯本来并不打算打扰他的，只是他这一天的训练课一到休息的时候就这样冥想，戈麦斯终于忍不住去跟他聊一聊。

“实话是？”

“Robbo一开始对你说这个学术测试的计划的时候，你要是不愿意，现在大概什么事儿都没有了。”

“但问题是，我那时候也很好奇。”

“那你现在不好奇了吗？”

“好奇。但我就是在想，我要有点行动。”

遇到过到处测试的罗伯逊后、有些想听听阿诺德版本的故事，所以也想来安慰一下这个孩子的亨德森与拉拉纳明白了安慰似乎毫无必要，便悄悄离去，拉拉纳边走边感慨，“所以道理就是，永远不要低估恋爱中的人对‘特殊’的执念。”

“我有一个问题，有关这种所谓的皮肤饥渴症，”亨德森停住了脚步，也拉住了拉拉纳，“所以你为什么会觉得四、五月份那时候我有皮肤饥渴症？”

“没有什么很有力的理由，”亨德森如果不提，拉拉纳估计早就把这件事忘在了脑后，“但那时候你经常来找我。”

“在你一直躲着我的时候？错开和我一起训练的时候？”

“我曾以为这是——”直视着亨德森的目光，拉拉纳那些有关“很好的”、“我知道那段时间对你有多重要”之类的话全都咽了回去。

亨德森叹了一口气，将拉拉纳拉到怀里，“没有你陪我我的答案只有‘不好’。以及我觉得，其实真的有没有皮肤饥渴症不那么重要，重要的是没有人不渴望爱人给予的、表达的爱。”

当克洛普开车进到车库时，一辆熟悉的车停在了旁边，他从车库回到了地面，走到门口，果然看到车的主人背对着他站在门前。

瓜迪奥拉转过身来，“事先没有对你说，所以我想还是在门口等一等而不是直接进去，比较礼貌一点？”

“等了很久？”克洛普走上台阶。

“刚到不久。”

克洛普走上前抱住了他，“看来我之前说对了？关于你想念我的拥抱的那部分？”

“随你怎么想。”瓜迪奥拉仰起头，亲吻着自己许久未见的敌人与恋人。

至少拥抱是最简洁的爱的表达。

THE END

第三节的现实依据：

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇的时候查了一些皮肤饥渴相关的资料，结论是对亲密关系心理上的渴求更胜于生理需求  
> 因此全篇中每个人的“皮肤饥渴症”究竟存不存在见仁见智×  
> 文后gif来自双十一的天王山之战赛前，以及，抱抱瓜


End file.
